Megatron (Animated)
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is, if you were to ask to describe him in one word, he'd probably go with "heroic". He sees himself as a freedom fighter, leading the Decepticons out of the days of "Autobot tyranny". The fact he's hoping to replace that with Decepticon tyranny isn't really a concern. A fanatic at spark, he revels in every Autobot who suffers at Decepticon hands and doesn't register humans as anything more than "collateral damage." Megatron demands loyalty from the Decepticons, loyalty he gains by his awe-inspiring power. With the combined threat of a sharp mind, his fusion cannon, a pair of deadly swords and simple brute strength, there aren't many who'd dare cross him. Still, he has no problem manhandling troops as a gentle reminder. The loss of his body and former power was only a minor setback for him, as Megatron proved a master manipulator. He effortlessly duped Isaac Sumdac into helping him—and once Megatron was restored to full power, he turned the tables on his old captor. He is extremely intolerant of treachery and deals with said treacherous bots with a vicious no-nonsense efficiency, unlike other Decepticon leaders. He is also a shrewd strategist who effortlessly wraps others around his fingers. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Norio Wakamoto (Japanese) Now that he has finally been able to build a body for himself, Megatron is more powerful than ever, and no force on Earth can stand against him. He is a fighter without equal anywhere in the universe. Backed up by his Decepticon soldiers, he is also an expert battle leader, without peer. He is as ruthless as he is ambitious. Megatron will stop at nothing to gain the AllSpark, and destroy Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Megatron is a fierce, unyielding despot who sees himself as a freedom fighter. He sees the Decepticons as an oppressed race suffering under the tyranny of the Autobots. The Decepticons must survive by any means necessary. He takes extreme pleasure in the suffering of even a single Autobot. And Megatron does not care at all for the collateral damage known as humans who might happen to stand in his way. He has the zeal of a fanatic and demands the unquestioning loyalty of those who serve him. Megatron's pre-Earth head has a rather pointed resemblance to the somewhat early head of Michael Bay's 2007 Transformers movie's Megatron, which went unused in the actual movie. Later his head was remodeled into the version that is somewhat based on the G1 Megatron's head. Like other Autobots and Decepticons of the future, Megatron had a pupils his eyes. He transforms into a Cybertronian Fusion Jet Fighter and later a tiltrotor gunship similar to a V-22 Osprey. Attributes: *Known as King of Gladiators from his gladiatorial days in Kaon. *Expert two-sword fighter. *Genius-level engineer and programmer. *Armor can deflect even focused anti-proton lasers. Gallery File:Megatron_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Megatron in chopper mode. Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons *Shockwave *Lugnut *Soundwave *Blitzwing Families Neutral *Lockdown Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Cybertron Elite Guard *Starscream Weapons and Abilities Megatron begins the series with only one power: the power to lie and manipulate Sumdac to repair and reconstruct him. Over time, the Megatron head will develop into a powerful psychokinetic who can control any machine. While the Cybertronian minds are too advanced to succumb to this ability, Megatron can control virtually any robot on Earth and the automated plants that construct them. In addition to this power, Megatron’s eventual robot body will be equipped with an assortment of laser cannons, sonic missiles and pulse blasters. By far Megatron's most devastating ability, though, as shown in episodes such as Mission Accomplished, is his shrewd military mind and mastery of battle tactics. Megatron's ability to devise and follow complicated battle plans to keep his enemies off balance will surely prove a threat not just to Optimus Prime or the Elite Guard, but to all Cybertronians who would stand in Megatron's way. History Eons ago, Megatron overthrew the Decepticon leader Megazarak and took control of the faction for himself. He gave speeches and wrote manifestos calling for the Decepticons to rise up and take control of both Cybertron and the AllSpark from the Autobots. Finally, on the Cycle of Infamy, he took the Decepticons from mere rhetoric to outright war. The Decepticons overran Autobot space but the Autobots under Ultra Magnus had one major advantage—space bridge technology, which allowed them to move about the galaxy more easily. The Decepticon advance ground to a halt. However, Megatron's forces continued to fight on until the Autobots sent the AllSpark through the space bridge to random coordinates. Realizing that the AllSpark was the key to defeating the Autobots, Megatron abandoned the Cybertron theater and began searching the galaxy aboard his massive flagship, the Nemesis. With the war going badly after this, Megatron tried a last-ditch attempt with the False Calm and sent his troops at sub-light speeds to Cybertron. During the Battle for Iacon, Megatron destroyed Gamma Supreme. Ultimately, the attack failed and the Decepticons were finally forced to agree to an armistice and exile. However, Megatron continued to search for the AllSpark. Four million years later, the Nemesis's crew discovered a small Autobot repair vessel after detecting the AllSpark. When Starscream volunteered to attack, Megatron saw his ambitions all too clearly, and pointedly remarked that he wasn't about to let four million solar cycles of searching for the AllSpark end with Starscream getting his greasy wings on it. No, Megatron would strike the Autobot ship and take the AllSpark himself. Just prior to his departure, Starscream approached him again, ostensibly to wish him luck, but actually to place an overload device on his leader's back. This device went off just as Megatron's fusion cannon was about to breach the hull of the Autobots' ship. The Autobot crew managed to steer the now-failing ship through an asteroid field and into a nearby space bridge. With the ship now plummeting through the Earth's atmosphere, a wounded Megatron still managed to thrash the crew soundly and nearly claimed the AllSpark. Quick thinking on the part of Optimus Prime sent the Decepticon leader out the cargo hatch and into free fall. Megatron fell from the sky and crashed in Paw Paw, a town far from Jump City, where his head (and later, a hand) was found by a young Isaac Sumdac. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Animated Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Animated Male Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Animated Decepticon leaders Category:Emperors Category:Decepticon Emperors Category:Animated Decepticon Emperors Category:Engineers Category:Decepticon Engineers Category:Animated Decepticon Engineers Category:Swordsmanships Category:Decepticon Swordsmanships Category:Animated Decepticon Swordsmanships Category:Alternate Versions of Megatron